Naruto's Bad Day
by Hyper Guyver
Summary: It was such a wonderful morning... who knew the rest of the day would be such a pain! Hinata and Naruto deal with the worst day of their relationship. NaruHina


Today was a good day.

The sun was out and shining a beautiful cloudless sky. The air was fresh with the light rains of spring. Yep, in Harano Sakura's opinion today was looking good. Especially for some shopping!

The young pink haired Kunoichi was heading down one of the many streets of the hidden leaf village in a brisk pace. Today was one of Sakura's few days off from both missions and training and had planned to use it to its fullest.

And part of that plan involved her blonde haired teammate Naruto. Somebody had to carry all of her shopping bags and the nineteen year old kunoichi had ringed him into it the day before.

But Naruto being… Well, Naruto, the blonde shinobi had not shown up at the appointed time.

So here she was, on such a beautiful day, huffing indignantly as she stormed over to her teammate's apartment; ready to give him a piece of her mind on his lateness. Obviously Kakashi was rubbing off on Naruto in a bad way.

When Sakura finally found herself standing in front of Naruto's apartment, she gave the old worn looking door a powerful banging.

No Reply.

The pink haired girl frowned. She was sure Naruto was still in his apartment… She shrugged; Naruto was a pretty heavy sleeper, especially on his days off. When this happens, Sakura usually just went right in and pulled him out of bed by force.

But oddly, when Sakura tried to open the door, she found much to her confusion that Naruto apartment was actually locked.

How strange is it that NOT locking your door is considered an oddity for someone? But then again… we ARE talking about Naruto.

Now on her guard, the young Hurano girl carefully put her finger to the door knob, using her perfect chakra control to surgically insert a small amount into it, unlocking it.

Using all of her stealth, Sakura crept into Naruto's apartment, careful not to alert any possible enemies to her presence.

Not finding anyone in the general vicinity, the young woman crept as quickly as she could to Naruto's bedroom.

'I swear, if he's just over sleeping and getting me all worried for nothing.' Sakura thought irritably to herself. 'Konoha's going to be short one more ninja.'

Much to her relief and dismay, when she pushed Naruto's bedroom door open she could see a blond puff of spiky hair sticking out from underneath Naruto's blankets.

"Idiot." Sakura mumbled under her breath, coming to the foot of the bed and grabbing a hold of the thick blanket.

And with a swift yank, she pulled the heavy blanket off the bed, leaving Sakura with quite a surprise.

For starters, Sakura was expecting Naruto to be clothed and alone in his bed.

Neither was the case.

Much to the young woman's shock, Naruto was NOT clothed and neither was the dark haired girl he was curled up next to.

"Oh my god…" Sakura breathed out in shock. She recognized the girl in Naruto's arms.

It was none other than Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ugh… You feel a draft?" Naruto mumbled groggily, his head tucked in the crook of Hinata's neck.

"Hmmm…" Was Hinata's only reply.

Instinctively the blonde reached out for the blanket he was expecting to find nearby… When his search failed to yield one, Naruto opened one of his eyes scanning the room until it fell upon his pink haired teammate who stared him in frozen shock.

"Uh oh…" The blonde murmured.

It was that brief mummer of 'Uh oh' that dispelled Sakura's shock and instincts took over.

"PERVERT!!!" Was shouted at the top of her lungs before a foot came slamming into Naruto's head and sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"Huh?! Wha?!" Now Hinata was up with a shock, staring in abject horror as she watched Naruto get kicked into a wall. Leaving a thick Naruto shaped indent where he hit.

"You creep!" Sakura screamed as she stomped her foot down on Naruto's prone form. "How dare you force yourself on poor Hinata!"

The poor blonde might have responded at that moment if it weren't for the foot slamming into his face.

"You're the most disgusting, vile, loathsome piece of crap to ever exist!!" The Pink haired woman had lost it. She was seeing nothing but red.

"P-please stop…Stop!... STOP!!!!" Hinata screamed. Instantly Sakura's foot paused in mid-kick as she stared in surprise at the young Hyuuga.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"N-naruto didn't force himself o-on me." Hinata stammered out, clutching a pillow to the front of her nude form. "W-we were… I-it was mutual."

The poor girl's face was so red, looking away from Sakura in utter embarrassment.

"O-oh…" Sakura said awkwardly as she put her foot down on the ground, feeling rather stupid now that she had calmed down and thought about it rationally.

"Um… Mutual?" She asked, wanting to clarify a bit more, getting a vigorous nod in reply. "…….. Uh… Oops?"

"Oops?!" Sakura turned her attention away from Hinata and found herself face to face with a very bloody and VERY angry Naruto.

"Um… Er… I was wondering where you were. We were suppose to go shopping remember?" It was the only thing that came to mind as she looked at the absolutely furious face of her teammate… Who was also standing in front of her naked… But that was beside the point.

"I guess I forgot." Naruto growled out through gritted teeth. Was it Sakura's imagination or did Naruto's canines just elongate?

"Um… I uh… I guess I should be going." The pink haired girl said nervously as she slowly inched towards the door… There were very few times when Naruto really scared her… THIS was one of those times.

"GO!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Eep!" And Sakura was gone.

With a tired sigh, the blonde rummaged around the floor of his bed until he found an old towel, most of his wounds had already healed once again thanks to the ever ready healing powers of the Kyuubi, so it was just a matter of wiping off the blood.

Dropping the used towel back on the ground again, Naruto reclaimed the blanket and threw it over Hinata and himself as he climbed back into bed.

"Y-you're just going to go back to bed? Just like that?" Hinata looked at him in confusion.

"Sure. I'm still tired and this is my day off." He replied as he snuggled up against Hinata again. "And I'm gonna spend it how I want."

"O-okay…" Hinata nodded. "But what about Sakura?"

"Ah Sakura's fine. She's smart; I know she won't do something stupid like blab about this." Naruto yawned before drifting back to sleep.

"And there they were! Both naked!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat down in a small restaurant booth across from her old childhood friend, Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

"Y-you're kidding!" Ino gaped as she paused in eating her breakfast.

"And get this… Hinata said it was mutual!"

"Hinata said that?! Hinata Hyuuga? That shy little thing?!"

* * *

Later that day…

"You okay in there Hinata? You've been in there for a while now?" Naruto called from his side of the bathroom door. Even for a girl, Hinata had been in there for far longer than she usually did.

"Uh, um I'm fine… I was… just having some problems with my… hair." Hinata didn't sound very convincing. And Naruto was having trouble telling what was going on in there with the water running so loudly.

A minute later, Hinata finally came out, looking a bit haggard.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Hinata smiled, going to grab the rest of her things. "Well I've got to be going now."

"Are you sure we can't spend the rest of the day together?" Naruto sighed as he zipped up the front of his jounin flak Jacket.

"Sorry… But I promised I would work on some special training with Kiba and Shino. I really wish I could… I really do." Hinata looked disappointed as she pulled on her thick puffy jacket.

Naruto hated that jacket. It hid too much of Hinata's body under such thick and baggy layers. It was sort of a known fact that most Hyuugas were tall and had slim ridged figures for the most part, even the women were mostly like that. But Hinata was quite the exception, being much more petite and curvy than the others of her clan. And Naruto loved it, even if the girl herself was quite embarrassed and shy about her own body. He thought she was gorgeous. It really was a shame she hid it under such baggy clothing.

But the blonde supposed it just made Hinata's lovely figure a special treat just for him to see.

"If you're not feeling well then maybe you shouldn't…" Naruto was about to go on but Hinata cut in.

"I have to go now or Kiba will scold me for being late. We'll have dinner right?" Hinata looked back at Naruto as she stood at the threshold of his door.

"Right! We're gonna have a feast of Ramen!" A foxy grin spread across the young man's face.

"Right!" Hinata giggled before jumping onto the balcony and roof hopping off and out of sight.

"Well… I guess I'll go see if Iruka's up for some breakfast." Naruto shrugged as he headed out the door, barely remembering to even close the door.

When he made it to his favorite ramen shop, Ichirakus. He was disappointed not to find Iruka there, but instead to some relief did find Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" Naruto grinned as he landed down in their booth.

"Huh? Oh it's you." Shikamaru turned his bored gaze over to the grinning blonde. "What are you doing up so early? Isn't this your day off?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see much reason in staying in bed all morning." The blonde shrugged.

"From what I hear, you should have plenty of reason to stay in bed." Chouji smirked as he popped several chips into his mouth.

Naruto left eye twitched slightly as he looked over to the very 'husky' ninja in front of him.

"W-what ever… do you mean?" Naruto strained to keep his voice steady as he looked suspiciously at Chouji.

"We've been hearing that you and Hinata are screwing each other." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

"W-what?! Who told you that?" Naruto was too surprised by the bluntness of Shikamaru's statement to deny it.

"Heard it from Ino. So you two really are together huh?" Shikamaru looked slightly pleased with Naruto's surprised reaction. Like catching an opponent off guard with a surprise tactic in Shogi.

"Uh… yeah." Naruto sighed. There was no point in denying it now he supposed.

"I'm surprised. You know the Hyuuga house is going to kill you right?" Shikamaru frowned. "And that's not an exaggeration."

"I know…" Naruto groaned as he lowered his head to the table top.

"So how long has this thing been going on?" Chouji asked through a mouthful of chips.

"Ugh… A year I guess." Naruto shrugged, not bothering to move his head from the table.

"Wow… You kept something like that a secret from the Hyuuga for a year? I'm honestly impressed." Even Though he truly was impressed, Shikamaru's only sign of expression was a raised eyebrow.

"Well if Ino told you. Than I can guarantee that the Hyuuga probably know by now." Naruto sighed.

"Probably." Shikamaru shrugged. "She IS the queen of gossip."

Naruto's only response was to groan in misery.

* * *

When Hinata arrived at the training ground, she found that both Kiba and Shino were already there waiting for her. She had tried to get there on time… but nearly getting sick again on the way over had slowed her down considerably… Maybe she should have listened to Naruto.

'Oh… I hope they don't scold me.' Hinata thought worriedly. 'I'm not that late…'

As she approached, she noticed that her two teammates were staring at her strangely.

"G-good morning." Hinata smiled nervously. "Sorry I'm late."

Neither boy said anything; they just continued to stare at her strangely. It was beginning to make her nervous.

"W-what's wrong you guys?" Hinata cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Say Hinata… Where were you earlier this morning?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"T-this morning?" The poor girl couldn't help it, her face turned bright red. She could have sworn she had used that special soap during her shower this morning… was Kiba's nose really getting that good? "I uh… I was… At home. At the Hyuuga mansion."

But unfortunately for her, Hinata's teammates knew her very well. Well enough to know when she was lying.

"Really? We heard word that you had been with Naruto." Shino's deep voice explained.

"O-oh?" Poor Hinata, her reddening face gave her away all too easily.

She didn't know why exactly, but Hinata suddenly had a very bad feeling when Kiba and Shino looked at each other, nodded and then poofed out of sight.

'Oh no… Naruto…' Hinata was worried… Kiba and Shino were very protective of her. Despite her increases in strength and skill over the years she was still seen as the baby of the group and needed to be protected.

'There's no way I'll be able to stop Shino and Kiba in time…' Hinata thought, but then again, she wasn't too worried about Naruto. He was more than capable of defending himself. And really now, Kiba and Shino wouldn't go THAT far right?. 'Maybe I should take this time to take care of some other matters…'

With that thought, Hinata headed off into the direction of the hospital. Positive that her boyfriend was in no SERIOUS danger.

* * *

Naruto continued to sit in the restaurant booth with his head down in misery. Shikamaru and Chouji had left a short while ago to do god know what, leaving the poor blonde shinobi to consider his fate.

"Let's see… If I survive long enough to be Hokage… then there's a good chance the Hyuuga family will stop trying to kill me." Naruto mumbled to himself as he tried to count how many years left before he would be Hokage. "… Man… I never thought I'd say this but… I'm gonna kill Sakura."

"So first you defile young women, now you're going to kill them?" A gruff voice growled out behind him.

"Kiba…" Naruto sighed; he recognized the smell of dog piss anywhere. Lifting up his head, Naruto found both Kiba and Shino standing over him menacingly. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap is right." Kiba growled dangerously before both he and Shino lunged at Naruto.

Outside, pedestrians had just seconds to get out of the way as a blonde haired boy was thrown out the entrance of the ramen shop and into the wall of the opposing building.

"Man…" Naruto groaned as his body slowly pealed off the wall.

For the next several minutes passerbyers were treated to show of one young ninja getting the crap beaten out of him by a canine using ninja and a bug using ninja. Both of which used their skills to exact excruciating punishment on Naruto.

Leaning against a nearby wall, Naruto breathed raggedly as he eyed his two opponents warily.

"Come on guys! Me and Hinata are seeing each other! I didn't force myself on her!" Naruto pleased.

"Pfft, yeah right. Like Hinata would want anything to do with a loser like you." Kiba scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

"I don't know… I always thought she might have had a bit of a crush on him." Shino said thoughtfully.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kiba waved off Shino reasoning. "Just hit him with the bugs already."

"Very well then." Shino shrugged while usually the least violent of the group, the bug user was a dedicated friend to Hinata and that could impair even HIS judgment at times.

"Wait, bugs?!" Naruto exclaimed nervously, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. But it was already too late. Looking at his hands and feet, they were already covered in small insects.

"GAH!!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped around in a panic. "Not the bugs! I HATE the bugs!"

"Ha ha ha ha!! What a doofus!" Kiba bend over laughing as he watched the spectacle of Naruto dancing around in panic shaking his arms vigorously in a vain attempt to dislodge the insects.

"Grrr…. I've had enough of this!" Naruto exclaimed as he began making seals. "Katon!"

And just like that, a few quick seals and Naruto was blowing a stream of fire all over his insect covered body. Much to Shino's dismay… Actually, it was VERY much to Shino's dismay. All his poor little bugs…

When the fire was gone and all the bugs burned off. Naruto was left standing in nothing but his flak jacket, his head protector and a pair of slightly singed boxers with noodle prints on them.

"Now…" Naruto began in a darkly eerie voice. "NOW, I'm done being nice with you…"

"W-wha…" Kiba and shino took an involuntary step back.

"I WAS going to try and reason with you guys since your Hinata's friends and everything…" The blonde's was twitching excessively. "BUT… now it's pay back time!"

Despite the blonde's ridiculous appearance he still managed to send a chill down both Kiba and Shino's backs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as over a hundred Shadow clones suddenly appeared, surrounding the two young ninjas.

"Uh oh…" Kiba gulped.

"Get 'em!" All one hundred Naruto's exclaimed at once.

And again the passer byers were privy to yet another scene of mass violence… and believe me… it was VIOLENT.

* * *

"Stupid jerks…" Naruto grumbled as he shut the door to his apartment again, fully clothed once more. "Good thing I didn't burn off my lucky underwear."

Naruto frowned as he began to think. It looked like the people that knew already were at least Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino. At this rate, it wouldn't be a surprise if the whole village knew about him and Hinata by now.

"God, what could go wrong now?" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto." The blonde blinked in surprise at hearing his name called in such a serious and commanding manner, so turned around to come face to face with the last person he wanted to see today.

"Neji!"

* * *

Hinata was nervous. VERY nervous… She had been in the doctors office for almost an hour now, while the doctor was finishing up the lab work she had done earlier. Hinata had been feeling strange these last couple of weeks. She hadn't wanted to worry Naruto so she hadn't mentioned anything to him.

'What if they find something wrong?' Hinata worried. 'What if they find something that won't let me be a ninja anymore… what would Naruto think…'

While Hinata was in the middle of her mini-panic attack, another woman came into the room. "Hinata?"

Blinking herself out of her thought process, Hinata looked up to notice the Hokage's assistant Shizune holding onto a folder, smiling at the young Hyuuga girl warmly.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Shizune smiled.

"Um… Uh… I've been a little sick these last couple of mornings…" Hinata replied nervously.

"I'll bet. The beginnings of morning sickness and all." Shizune nodded as she looked through the contents of the folder.

"Morning sickness?" Hinata was too shocked to even stutter. Now that's shocked. "But… don't you get morning sickness when you're…"

"Pregnant." Shizune nodded. "Congratulations Hinata."

"… Oh." Hinata stared at the dark haired woman blankly.

"… I'm going to take a leap here and guess that this wasn't planned?" Shizune frowned as she examined the Hyuuga girl.

"We… we both used protection… Every time!" Hinata exclaimed, unable to understand how this would happen.

"Well… Aside from not having sex at all, there really isn't a fool proof way to prevent pregnancy." Shizune shrugged. "Even the most advanced Contraceptive jutsus and condoms fail every now and then."

"But both at the same time?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"That's still better odds than winning the lottery." Shizune shrugged, involuntarily thinking of her teacher's poor track record with gambling.

"Oh god…" Hinata groaned, placing her pace in the palm of her hands.

"Will you be planning on telling Kiba soon?" Shizune asked.

"Kiba?" Hinata looked up from her hands to stare at the med-nin curiously.

"… Or is it Shino?" Shizune cocked her head to the side, taking another guess.

"What are you…?" And then it hit her. "Oh! No! They're not the father!"

"Really?... Then who?" Shizune asked in surprise.

"Um…" Hinata bit her bottom lip in thought. Should she tell her?

* * *

Naruto stared anxiously at the white eyed figure standing before him. As usual, Neji was unreadable as his eyes stared cold as ice into Naruto's. But the blonde was never careless enough to let his guard down.

"Look Neji… I REALLY don't want to fight you…" Naruto started off.

"Neither do I." Neji agreed.

"Y-you don't?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Yes. I've known you two have been together for quite some time. And I've personally come to inform you that you have at least one ally in the Hyuuga clan." Neji nodded.

"Oh thank god." Naruto sighed, leaning against the nearby wall, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I've already had to deal with Kiba and Shino and I REALLY don't need to add you to my list of problems."

"I understand." Neji nodded. "Though I am not your enemy I am a bearer of bad news."

"…. Her dad knows. Doesn't he?" Naruto sighed.

"Indeed."

"Well I'm screwed." Naruto leaned heavily against the door of his apartment. Feeling the weight of utter doom upon his shoulders just as one weight had been lifted.

Facing down Orochimaru, fighting against Sasuke, dealing with a demon fox in your gut… that's nothing compared to dealing with the father of a girl you're having sex with.

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"He's enlisted the aid of half the active Hyuuga ninjas in Konoha to find you." Neji explained, causing Naruto's eye twitched. "The other half knows you well enough to know they do not stand a chance against you and will not attempt to interfere with you. I'd suggest you keep moving before they find you."

"Right… So Neji… You've known about me and Hinata all year long?" Naruto asked, slightly more impressed by the Hyuuga prodigy's skills.

"Year?" Neji's expression gave away a hint of surprise. "…Haven't you two only been together a few months…?"

Okay, maybe his skills weren't THAT good.

* * *

Tsunade was having a pretty good day. The weather was good, she was finally caught up on her paperwork and now, she could sit back and enjoy some good sake un-interrupted and enjoying the wonderful view from her window.

"Hokage-sama?" A feminine voice piped up from the door. Sighing in irritation, Tsunade turned away from the window to see Shizune closing the door behind her as she entered the office, clutching a folder to her chest.

"What now?" Tsunade groaned.

"I think… You're gonna wanna see this." Shizune said handing the folder over to Tsunade.

Being the ex-head of the medic division of Konoha, Tsunade made sure to keep herself up to date on all medical reports…. Seemingly at the expense of her paperwork as Hokage.

"… Well, well… The little shy one got pregnant huh? It's always the quiet ones…" Tsunaded nodded offhandedly as she flipped through the various reports from the file.

"Keep reading." Shizune as said. Raising her eyebrow at her one time student, Tsunade continued to read down the report until she reached a VERY interesting part.

"… Get me Naruto." Tsunade growled.

"Tsunade-sama is now really the best time for-" Shizune began.

"GET NARUTO'S IDIOTIC BUTT IN HERE NOW!!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Within a blink of an eye Shizune was gone, leaving Konoha's Hokage to simmer.

'Naruto you idiot…' Tsunade sighed as she threw the folder down onto the table.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she continued down the street's of Konoha. After her visit to the hospital, it was probably a good idea to find Naruto. The best place to start would be by finding Kiba and Shino. It had taken her some time to track them down, but Hinata eventually followed her teammate's path back to Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

Afraid of what she might find there. The young Hyuuga girl cautiously entered the scene. The surrounding area looked like it had seen some damage in a recent fight... Hinata recognized damage cause by several of Kiba's known attacks.

'Oh please Naruto… Be okay.' She thought worriedly to herself as she looked around for any injured blondes.

"Ugh…" Jumping in surprise, Hinata turned to face a pile of moving debri. After some jostling, the heavy rubble fell to the side, revealing Hinata's Teammates.

"Kiba! Shino!... What happened to you?!" Hinata asked in worry.

"Well… uh… Me and Shino had taken it upon ourselves to uh… Defend your honor." Kiba explained hoarsely as he and Shino pulled themselves to their feet.

"Defend my honor? What for?" Hinata looked at the two boys in confusion.

"Well… you know… Because he forced himself on you." Kiba scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"What?!" Hinata's face again was turning red. "He didn't force himself on me! We… We've been dating for at least a year!"

"W-what?" Kiba said in surprise.

"We've been keeping our relationship a secret because of my family." Hinata sighed as she looked around the street. "You did all this?"

Looking around the street of damaged walls, torn up trees, and potholes, both Kiba and Shino looked rather embarrassed.

"And why didn't either of you at least ask me about this before attacking Naruto?"

It was then that both boys stared at her dumbfounded.

"Ugh…" Was Kiba's only reply.

"Sadly… I myself should have known better." Shino sighed.

"Well ugh… Me and Shino are going to head over to the hospital now… Uh… See you later Hinata. And um… Sorry." Kiba scratched his head embarrassingly as he pulled one of Shino's arms over his shoulder and the two began limping in the direction of the hospital.

"What am I going to do with those two?" Hinata sighed. 'I wonder where Naruto went...'

"Hey Hinata!" Jumping in surprise, the young Hyuuga girl turned around swiftly to come face to face with someone unexpected.

"T-tenten?" Hinata stammered. She didn't really know the other girl that well. Even though she was her cousin's teammate, the two rarely spoke.

"Yeah. How's it going. I heard about you and Naruto." Tenten smiled pleasantly.

"Y-you did?" Hinata looked like she was going to be sick again.

"Yep." Tenten nodded as she placed her hand on Hinata's back and quickly led them away from the battle damaged street.

"So… tell me…" Tenten began "What's its like?"

"What?" Hinata stammered. "W-what's what like?"

"You know…" Tenten said, looking around the street before finding a noticeably vacant park area and leading the two there. "Sex. What's it like?"

"What?!" Hinata couldn't believe this.

"Oh come on! I want to know everything!" Tenten's pleasant smile never slipped for an instant. "EVERYTHING."

It was then that Hinata realized that Tenten's grip on her was inescapable.

Hinata gulped

* * *

"You uh… You called Oba-chan?" Naruto grinned nervously as he stepped into the Hokage's office. Normally he would have had no problem just bursting in, loud and excited as usual… But… today was… just one of those days. And on those rare occasions, Naruto decided to be cautious.

"Sit." Tsunade commanded, sitting in her chair with her back to him.

"Uh, I'd rather stand." Naruto began.

"SIT!" Tsunade growled, Naruto's butt was in the seat opposite her desk a second later.

"Jeeze, what's wrong?" Naruto frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know Naruto… There's a fine line between acting like an idiot and then really BEING an idiot." Tsunade began.

'Oh man…' Naruto thought. 'This is probably about me and Hinata… The old hag's probably going to yell at me for getting Haishi all pissed off.'

"Look, I know what this is about, but the cats out of the bag and nothing can be done about it now. We'll just have to move on." Naruto sighed.

"Move on?! Do you even realize the seriousness of your situation?!" Tsunade exclaimed, spinning around in her chair and slamming her hands on her desk.

"I know okay!" Naruto shouted back. "And I'll deal with it! I just have to talk to Hinata's dad and everything will be fine. He'll get over it."

"Well Dealing with Hiashi is going to be a serious problem that WILL need to be dealt with, I was speaking more to your OTHER problem." Tsunade growled. "Did you even use protection?! Or did you just leave it up to Hinata?!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Of course I use protection! Me and Hinata both do!"

"… You BOTH do?!" Tsunade blinked, her anger suddenly dying with her surprise. "How… Responsible of you…"

"Well duh! After all that sex ed stuff you put me through?! Getting Hinata pregnant is the last thing I need right now." Naruto sighed, trying to calm down. "Heh, heh, I mean… jeeze, what are the odds that both forms of birth control will give out at the same time, as well as the same time that hinata could get pregnant?

"I mean… Even YOU don't have THAT bad of luck." Naruto chuckled.

"…" Tsunade was speechless.

"… What?" Naruto frowned.

"You… You really don't know do you?" Tsunade grimaced. No longer angry with the boy so much was worried for him.

"… Huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What? I've already had to deal with everyone finding out me and Hinata are dating… Knowing I'm gonna have to deal with her father… what else is there to worry about?"

Wordlessly, Tsunade handed the blonde the file. Picking it up, Naruto cautiously flipped through it.

"… AH HELL!"

* * *

"A-and… that all." Hinata mumbled miserably. This was probably one of the single most embarrassing conversations she had ever had in her entire life.

"Wooooow…. Brings new meaning to Naruto's title as 'Stamina Freak.'" Tenten nodded, Hinata buried her head in her hands. God, why was this happening?!

"Why did you have to ask me about this?" Hinata asked, not quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Weeeell…" Tenten scratched the back of her head. "You're the only girl I know who's actually… Well Done it."

Hinata blinked in surprise.

"I am?" That was a surprise… Thinking about the other Kuniochis she knew, Hinata would have been sure they would have had more experience than her. "Even Ino?"

"Even Ino." Tenten nodded. "Wow who'd have thought you of all people."

"Please stop…" Hinata groaned.

"Oh right… Heh, sorry… I guess I got carried away." Tenten scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well I'll let you go now. Sorry!"

With that, the young weapons master bounded away.

'So I'm really the only one who's had… sex?' Hinata thought. 'Oh god… does that make me a slut?!'

* * *

Shortly after leaving the Hyuuga girl, Tenten found herself standing outside the normal training ground of her team. The only one working there that day was the ever hard working Rock Lee.

Good 'ol Lee always working hard, no matter how far the odds were against him. He'd really grown into a powerful ninja. His Taijustu unparalleled possibly even to their sensei Gai. And still through all that, Lee retained his warm hearted nature.

The boy was currently in the middle of practicing his kick combinations on the worn out wooden log. The weapons master sat down off to the side to watch him for a short time.

"Hey Lee?" Tenten called out to the boy, causing him to halt in mid-kick.

"Yes Tenten?" Lee asked turning around to face her.

"You think we could… talk for a bit?" Tenten smiled sweetly at him. "About a new kind of… training…"

"… Okay!"

* * *

The young man didn't even notice the sudden glint in his teammate's eyes.

Hinata sighed. This day was just getting worse and worse… Oh god how was she going to tell Naruto? And then her father?!

Maybe… Maybe she'd just wake up. None of this had really happened. All just a bad dream and she'd wake up in Naruto's loving embrace…

'Oh please…' She thought. 'Let that be the case!'

"Hinata." A deep commanding voice rumbled, freezing the girl in place.

"F-father?" Hinata asked weakly as she turned around to see the Hyuuga Patriarch standing there proudly as all Hyuuga's do.

"You and I have a much to discuss." Hiashi said.

"Gulp…"

* * *

When she had first found out about this whole situation, Tsunade had been filled with righteous fury for the stupidity of one whom she considered to be practically family.

When he had arrived, she had fully expected to go into him for being so irresponsible.

But now…

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Naruto repeated over and over again as he paced back in forth in her office, clutching the file in his hands.

Now she just felt sorry for him.

"Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!" Tsunade exclaimed finally catching the blonde's attention. "Calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Okay?! Not only is Hinata's dad going to kill me for sleeping with her, but after that I'm going to be leaving poor hinata alone without a father for her baby… oh god… I'm going to be a father…"

With that, Naruto finally stopped pacing, coming to a halt in front of Tsunade. It was a very awkward moment of silence as he just stood there staring at her.

"… What am I going to do?" He nearly whispered.

"You're going to sit down first that's what." Tsunaded sighed, gently pushing him back into his earlier seat before retaking her own.

"I know how you feel Naruto…" Tsunade began.

"How the hell could you possibly know how I feel?!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade snapped, causing the boy to fall back into his seat again. Sighing, the blonde woman turned to look out her window as she thought to consider something. "I REALLY do understand how you feel."

"… How?" Naruto asked, finally calming down.

"Look…" Tsunade sighed. "What I'm about to tell you only three other people know… Well now that the old man is dead, I guess it's only two really." She sighed.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I understand how you feel because I've been in your shoes." Tsunaded explained. The blonde boys eyes widened in shock. "And yes, it was accident that time too."

"Wha… When?" Naruto stared at the blonde woman in shock.

"It's not something I like to remember…" Tsunaded sighed. "It was a while ago… I was 37 at the time… I had left Konoha several years previously… Well along the road I met up with Jiraiya several times… One of those times we… pretty much got shit-faced drunk."

"Figures." Naruto mumbled. "Wait… ERO-SENNIN?!"

"Yep." Tsunaded nodded, closing her eyes. "Afterwards I found out I was pregnant… And nearly killed Jiraiya."

"Not surprised." Naruto grinned.

"I was freaking out pretty bad too." Tsunade explained. "Well time goes by and after nine months on the request of Sarutobi I returned to Konoha to give birth. I was thirty-eight then."

"Wait… if you were thirty-eight when you gave birth then… that would make the time about…" Naruto began as he counted on his fingers. "Right along the time of the Kyuubi…"

"Exactly." Tsunade sighed. "My luck held true. Did you know that the stress of a nine-tailed demon fox attacking can cause you to go into labor?"

"I don't think I like where this is going." Naruto frowned.

"Trust me, you won't. Half the hospital was destroyed in the attack. Half it's personnel and patients dead, buried under the debri… including my child." Tsunade whispered.

"I… uh…" Naruto was speechless.

"Jiraiya had been out at the front line trying to keep the beast at bay. After I had given birth I was too muddled up with drugs and exhaustion I would have died too if it had not been for several nurses and Shizune who were with me to carry me away before the building got hit."

"Afterwards that was pretty much the last straw. After the Kyuubi was sealed away, I left the very next day. You can imagine Jiraiya was pretty upset about that."

"So then what?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing I always did, up until you and Jiraiya found me again." Tsunade shrugged, wiping at her eyes.

"Wow…" Naruto sighed.

"…Look, I know how you feel about this whole situation." Tsunade explained. "You're scared now, but as long as you do take responsibility, everyone around you will help you through this. As much as I don't want to admit it, Jiraiya for all his… character… was a great support when I got pregnant."

"So…?" Naruto looked confused.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. You're friends will help you." Tsunade smiled. "Ha! Look at me, I was expecting to yell at you for being an idiot and now I'm telling you everything will be alright."

Tsunade closed her eyes as she gave a short laugh shaking her head in disbelief. She opened them again in surprise as she found Naruto, suddenly on her side of the desk hugging her.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

"Just try not to do anything stupid." Tsunade smiled as she hugged him back.

"Well… I better go find Hinata." Naruto said as he backed away from the blonde woman and headed to the door, pausing at the door, Naruto chuckled.

"What?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"It's kinda weird… if your kid had survived, I would have had somebody else with the same birthday as me… heh, it would have been cool if we could've been friends." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah… that would have been nice… You two who've probably been a trouble making duo!" Tsunade laughed.

"Ha! One of me is enough as it is!" Naruto grinned as he finally left, closing the door behind him.

It would be several minutes later, while Tsunade was still sitting at her desk before something in her brain finally clicked.

"SHIZUNE!!!" The dark hair girl jumped in surprise, and ran into her superior's office.

"Tsunade-same?!" Shizune exclaimed as she looked at the near frantic Blonde woman.

"Quick! I need all files on Uzumaki Naruto, a level four Paternity scroll from the hospital as well as a blood sample from his last examine!"

"W-what?" Shizune looked confused. "Why do you need all that-"

But Tsunade cut her off.

"JUST GET IT!!" The Blonde exclaimed. "Shit… I need to go find Jiraiya…"

With that both the blonde and a very confused assistant left the office in a bolt.

* * *

"Now where the heck could Hinata be?" Naruto sighed. It was already nearing evening time now… Maybe she was back at his apartment already?

"Naruto…" Said boy stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his name. That voice…

"Sasuke." Naruto said, turning around to find the raven haired boy standing at one of the many lamp posts of Konoha.

"It's time we finally end this." The Uchiha boy said, jumping down from his perch to stand before the blonde.

"Now?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This has been put off for far too long. With both Orochimaru and my brother out of the way now. We can finally resolve our own feud." Sasuke rumbled.

"…. Now REALLY isn't a good time Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"… What?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Look, I've already got enough to deal with now that everyone has found out that me and Hinata are sleeping together. I'll have to deal with her father, and now I just found out she's pregnant and I've got half the Hyuuga house combing the village for me…"

"I see…" Sasuke cringed. "Damn, that sucks… reschedule then?"

"How's next Thursday work for you?" Naruto suggested.

"Wednesday would work better for me…" Sasuke shrugged.

"I kinda busy that day… Friday?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright then. I'll kick your ass then." Naruto nodded.

"You wish." Sasuke scoffed. With that said, he disappeared into the shadows.

"He's really not as much of an asshole as he'd like to think he is…" Naruto sighed as he continued down the road. "He'll come around one of these days…"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Another voice exclaimed, this one unfamiliar to Naruto's ear.

"Huh?" Turning around, Naruto found himself facing at least five assailants, all obviously from the Hyuuga clan, by the look of their pail white eyes.

"We have been instructed to bring you to the Hyuuga Manner." The lead Hyuuga stated. "You WILL come with us!"

"Says who?!" Naruto growled. Obviously he knew who, but he REALLY didn't like this guy's attitude.

The group in front of him suddenly faltered slightly. The leader, recomposing himself, straightening up once more in an attempt to save face.

"By order of the head of the Hyuuga clan himself." The leader said a little more wearily this time.

Is suddenly became apparent that these five hyuuga didn't want to be here. The look in their eyes suggested this was a mandatory order by Hiashi himself. It wouldn't be right for the blonde to take his anger out on them. They didn't deserve it.

"Fine." Naruto sighed, stepping up to the group to follow them.

"We're sorry by the way." Another of the shortest member of the group spoke up after some time.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Hinata-sama is always so nice to us, unlike most of the head family." The short member spoke up. "We know you mean a lot to her. We'd hate to have anything bad happen."

"Quiet! If Hiashi-sama heard us talking like this…" The leader spoke up again, more than a bit of worry in his voice.

And suddenly any remaining traces of irritation Naruto had been holding against these people around him vanished… Now, he knew for a fact that they weren't the enemy.

"Don't worry." Naruto smiled at the group. Tsunade's words from earlier echoing in his mind. "I'll take care of everything."

The whole group stopped suddenly to look the blonde in surprise.

"I don't know how… But I'll make everything right." Naruto reassured them, giving off a false sense of confidence that he really didn't have in this situation.

"… Good luck." The leader murmured, as the group continued on to the front gate of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Don't worry so much." Naruto grinned. "I've got everything under control."

'In my own little fantasy world…' Naruto thought to himself as he passed through the gate, leaving the worried group of Hyuuga branch members behind.

* * *

"I hope this is important Tsunade." Jiraiya grumbled. "I was in the middle of some important… Research…"

"Whatever, I don't care." Tsunade waved him off, too preoccupied to worry about his perverted nature as she unrolled a scroll across her desk.

"Hey, isn't that one of those-" Jiraiya began, pointing at the scroll.

"Yes it is." Tsunade cut him off pulling out a kunai and pricking her finger. The scroll held three wide circles, lined up next to each other, two lines, one for both circles connecting to the center circle. Tsunade let several drops of her blood fall onto the circle to the left.

"Here, cut yourself and put some blood on the one to the right." Tsunaded commanded, handing the kunai to him.

"What are you…" Jiraiya was confused, but complied none the less, leaving several drops of blood in the circle to the right. "Care to explain what this is all about?"

Sighing, Tsunade pulled out a small vial of blood.

"Do you know whose blood this is?" She asked him.

"… Is this a trick question?" Jiraiya asked, frowning at the blonde.

"This… is Naruto's blood." She explained, making sure even Jiraiya was paying attention. To the far side of the room, was shizune trying her best to stay out of their way.

"… What are you getting at?" Jiraiya asked, his heart rate suddenly starting to speed up as he began to catch on.

"This." With that, Tsunade poured the small vial of blood into the middle circle. Almost instantly, both lines connecting the circles of the right and left to the center turned bright green.

"…" All three occupants in the room stared at the scroll for a long moment.

"… So… what does green mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"It means positive you moron." Tsunade growled. "And it means that…"

"… He's been alive this whole time…" Jiraiya's jaw suddenly fell open.

"Oh my god…" Shizune whispered, cupping her hands over her mouth as she finally understood what was going on.

"Oh by the way Jiraiya…" Tsunade murmured as an after thought. "Congratulations you're going to be a grandfather."

With that said. Jiraiya felt that now was probably the best time to pass out, and so he did.

"Oh dear…" Shizune murmured.

"You know the worst part of this is?" Tsunade asked.

"What?" Shizune looked up at her old teacher.

"That it took two of the three legendary ninjas this long to figure it out." Tsunade sighed, sitting down in her chair once again, unbothered by Jiraiya sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Else where in Konoha…

"Whoa…" Lee exhaled as he laid back down in the bed. Gasping for air, sweat covering his apparently bare body, a bed sheet covering most of his lower region.

"Whoa…" Tenten gasped as she pulled the bed sheet up to her bare chest, gasping for air.

"Tenten?" Lee asked, turning to his teammate and current bedmate.

"Yeah Lee?" Tenten panted.

"I like this training." Lee said.

Tenten's only reply was to laugh.

* * *

"Damn, where the hell is Naruto?" Sakura thought as she continued down the road. After much thinking during the day, Sakura realized that after cooling down for a bit, it would probably be a good time to finally apologize to the blonde for her sudden outburst of violence.

"Now if I could just find him…" She mumbled to herself. Her current destination was the academy, where the blonde frequently went to visit his old teacher. "I hope he's visiting with Iruka. I don't want to be looking around until dinner."

By the time she finally reached the Academy, classes had long ago let out. The only room in the whole building which was still lit was Iruka's, which made Sakura hopeful that Naruto really was visiting.

Without even thinking to knock, Sakura opened the door to the classroom, expecting to find Naruto and Iruka talking…

That wasn't the case.

Instead much to Sakura's shocked disbelief, there was Iruka and… That snake lady?! The one Sakura remembered vaguely from the second chunin examine Anko…. something. And they were… In a seriously compromising position.

Both stopped in the middle of their… Uh, actions to look at her in shock.

"O-oops, wrong room." Sakura mumbled quickly, before backing out of the room and closing it behind her.

"… You didn't lock the door?" Iruka asked.

"I thought you locked it!" Anko replied.

"Oh my god!" Sakura freaked as she ran away from the academy. "… I Gotta tell Ino!"

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here." One of the servants bowed as she let the blonde into the main room. Naruto gulped as he looked around the room.

Hyuuga Hiashi sat in the middle of the room. Behind and to his right was Hinata, looking as she saw Naruto enter. To Hiashi's left was Hinata's younger sister Hanabi staring dispassionately at him.

Neji, Naruto noticed was standings several feet off to the side at attention.

"Uh…. Hey." Naruto felt like an idiot as he stood in the middle of the room waving his hand half heartedly. Totally unsure of what the heck he was going to do.

"Sit." Was Hiashi's only words. Which Naruto followed instantly, taking a seat right on the floor in front of him.

"It has come to my attention." Hiashi began. "That you have been in a relationship with my eldest daughter."

Naruto simply swallowed. Was he supposed to respond?!

"It has come to my attention, that this relationship that you share is an intimate one. One that the whole of Konoha is speaking of." The last part came out of Hiashi as nothing more than a growl.

'Now or never…' Naruto thought.

"Yes. You're right." Naruto nodded. "It's true."

The Head of the Hyuuga clan's brown furrowed.

"I cannot let this stand." Hiashi stated.

And there it was. What Naruto had been dreading to hear. He knew his relationship with Hinata would be strained because of her status as the heir to her clan, that it hung on the hair's edge of being found out and broken apart…

But to have the axe really fall was nothing like how he expected.

Hinata… had been the only one to truly care about him… Years before he even knew she existed… All that time he had spent trying to gain everyone's attention, their respect… their love… She'd given it all to him willingly, without him even knowing it.

… He couldn't loose that.

"Why?" He found himself asking, staring the Hyuuga patriarch square in the eye.

"Why?" Hiashi echoed. "Because she is a Hyuuga. Her responsibilities to the clan as heir bar her from becoming… involved with… with…"

"With trash like me?" Naruto finished, with a growl, blue eyes locked onto clear whites. "Because of who I am? Because of… What I am."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. But then a grin pulled at the edge of his mouth.

"Yes… What you are… Tell me boy… Do you think she'd accept that?" Hiashi asked, with a knowing grin.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise… Of course… the Kyuubi… Nobody was supposed to know about that… Not even Hinata.

Looking to Hiashi's left, he saw Hinata looking towards her father with a questioning look, before turning to him. As their eyes locked, Naruto felt his heart ache as he realized that Hinata did not in fact know that he was the vessel to the demon fox. What would she think? Would she be scared? Would she be ashamed…?

… No. As Naruto's eyes met hers, that look he saw in her eyes…

"I don't care about that. I know you are Naruto, not… That… that other thing." She whispered, Hiashi turned to her in surprise.

"Hinata!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"You… You cannot use that against him father. Naruto and that… thing… are not the same." Hinata replied, bowing her head down so that her eyes stared down at her lap once again.

'Hinata…' Naruto thought as he stared at her. Her face came back up again, her eyes catching his once more.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"Hinata…" Hiashi said warningly. Both Hanabi and Neji looked on the strange encountered with confusion.

"Hinata… I…" Naruto began… 'I said I'd make everything okay.'

Naruto blinked. 'You're pregnant… I'm going to be a father… I'm going to become hokage and… And I'm going to take responsibility and make everything right. Like I said I would. Because… because…'

"Because that is my ninja way." He whispered.

"What?" Haishi asked, turning back to Naruto.

"You're right Hiashi-sama. You're daughter and I have been in a relationship. For a whole year in fact."

Hiashi stared at the blonde's bold behavior in shock.

"We've kept the whole thing a secret because we knew this would happen. And low and behold everyone's found out. The Hyuuga house caught in a scandal, the heir of the clan and the vessel of the Nine- Tails."

Everyone in the room aside from Naruto gasped in shock at his blatant disregard for the taboo of speaking of the nine-tail's sealing. The most shocked being Hanabi and Neji who hadn't known about it.

"There. It's all out in the open. I don't know how Hinata found out, but she loved me despite it. I've known my fair share of pain, of being ignored and disregarded. And it makes me all more aware of how precious someone like her is." Naruto continued on as everyone stared at him.

"Did I screw up? I don't know. Should I have been more careful so we didn't get caught? It'd have had to come out eventually. I love her and I'm not going to give her up." Naruto said as he stood up.

Hiashi got to his feet as well, staring down at the blonde who was several inches shorter than him.

"You're relationship cannot be permitted." Hiashi began again.

"Why?" Naruto asked, meeting him eye to eye.

"Because she is the heir to the clan, she is a Hyuuga, she cannot become an Uzumaki." Haishi growled.

"Then I'll give up the name." Naruto stated, unflinching, this had the elder man taken aback.

"… You'd give up your name and become a Hyuuga simply to be with her." Hiashi asked, eyeing him carefully.

Naruto looked around the room, Hiashi starting at him, waiting for his next move, Neji, watching from the side warily, Hanabi looking at him in a mixture of confusion and uncertainty, and Hinata… Looking at him, as though he held the key to saving her… Thos eyes that so many found perturbing… which looked at him with so much love, those hands that brushed through his hair, her lips that both kissed him softly and spoke those wonderful words of her heart… She would give everything she had to him…

'And I can do the same.'

"Yes. I'd give up the name of Uzumaki." Naruto began, as he got on his knees. "I'd get on my knees and beg you."

Everyone looked in shock as Naruto got on his hands and knees and groveled at Hiashi's feet. "Please… For Hinata… I'll do anything…"

Everyone stayed where they were for what felt like an eternity. No one moved as they watched the loud, boisterous and proud blonde groveling at the Hyuuga's feet.

All for Hinata.

"… Get up." Hiashi finally said.

Wordlessly, Naruto got to his feet.

"Very well then." Hiashi said, nodding. "Hinata… The choice is yours."

"I made it long before Naruto even got here father." The girl nodded.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the two in confusion.

Hinata turned to her younger sister and bowed. "Sister… With my consent as the heir to the Hyuuga clan, I pass the title onto you and all its responsibilities and privileges."

"As second born of the Hyuuga clan main family I accept this title and all of those responsibilities and privileges." Hanabi bowed to her sister.

"The decision is final then." Hiashi said as he headed towards a door in the back. "Come."

Naruto was confused, but followed anyways, as everyone in the room followed Hiashi.

What he saw chilled him.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to rush forward, only to be restrained by Neji.

"I'm sorry Naruto… But she made this decision herself." Neji whispered into his ear.

Standing before them, Hiashi held in his hand a red hot brand, the marking of the curse seal glowing red on the edge. Hinata kneeling before her father with her head titled upward.

"It's alright Naruto… Everything will be fine after this. I promise." Hinata gave him a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to do this Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to struggle in Neji's hold. "I'll make everything alright! I Promise."

"I know… You showed me that… But I made this decision because I wanted to." Hinata smiled. "Because… I want to be Uzumaki Hinata."

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered, his struggling had subsided as he stood there watching.

"I, Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan hereby place Hyuuga Hinata among the branch family." Hiashi stated formally, before placing the red hot end of the brand on his daughters forehead.

To Hinata's credit, she didn't cry out. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes as the marked burned into her forehead.

Naruto only stood there helplessly watching.

When it was finished, Hinata's head was bandaged and they were moved back into the room they had spoken in earlier.

"Hinata has made her choice and I now give my consent." Hiashi said. "The laws of the Hyuuga house have been satisfied."

Naruto nodded numbly as he sat across from the man, Hinata holding onto his hand tightly, too oblivious to react to Hiashi's soul care for nothing other than to uphold clan rules.

"You may leave whenever you choose." That said, Hiashi stood up and left the room. Shortly after, Naruto and Hinata left the Hyuuga manner, grateful to have the building to their backs.

"I… I can't believe you did that…" Naruto whispered, holding onto her hand. "I could have made everything alright… I would have fixed it myself."

"I did it because I love you. Because I know you'd do the same." Hinata said, as she leaned into him. "Because I wanted to help make everything alright too."

"Hinata… I…" Naruto was speechless as he looked at her.

"I can protect you too Naruto." She smiled up at him.

"So…" Naruto began holding her close to him. "How long do you think we should wait before we tell your father you're pregnant?"

Hinata nearly tripped over her own feet at the question.

"H-how did you know?" Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Word gets around." Naruto grinned.

"Obviously…" Hinata mumbled, looking back towards the road again.

"This has really been one hell of a day." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded.

"Man, it's past dinner time. Let's just stop somewhere to get something." Naruto yawned.

"Sounds good." Hinata sighed, snuggling closer, mental exhausted from the day, and the throbbing of her forehead.

"I could use a nice big bowl of ramen." Naruto grinned wearily. When they reached his favorite Ramen stand. But upon their arrival, they found something they didn't expect.

Sitting at the ramen bar was Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune. All of which stared at them expectantly.

"Oyi… What's up?" Naruto waved half heartedly. "I know this aint your normal eating place."

"Hey… We've been waiting for you… Um… We need to talk." Tsunade said, sounding oddly uncomfortable.

"Great… NOW what?" Naruto sighed. "…Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night."

"You have no idea.". Jiraiya said with a grin. "…You have no idea."

The end.

Maybe epilogue…


End file.
